


Home

by fairykaine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abandonment, And yes I caN WRITE FLUFFY THINGS, And yes I do like dbz, Angst, Arguments, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, In which Goku realizes that he done fucked up, Kissing, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Well goku DID leave them for u yrs n yeah, and tries to fix it, make ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chichi finally tells Goku how she really feels about him leaving for seven years.</p><p>(Takes place Post Majiin Buu Saga.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"Chichi….!”

Goku sighed. It was taking him way too long to find Chichi, he was napping after training and woke up hungry… but he couldn't find her at all. He had looked in the kitchen, outside….

Their bedroom! He hadn't looked there..

He raced to their room, finding his wife on their bed, hands over her face.

“Chichi? Are you okay?” Goku came and sat on their bed, looking at her.

“Not really…” Chichi sighed. “What's the matter?”

“I'm thinking about you, Goku, and how you basically abandoned us for seven years,” Chichi sat up, stern and angry.

Were those…

tear tracks on her face?

“What? Chichi, I didn't-”

“Are you really going to say that you didn't leave us? Goku, you left me to raise two kids on my own! You weren't there to see Goten being born!”

“Chichi, I know, but I had to train. Besides, I was attracting too many problems. The Androids, Frieza-”

“I know all that! I know you ‘had to train.’ but did you ever-”

“Chichi, listen to me-” Goku stood up.

“No, Goku!” Chichi stood up. “You listen to me! You left me! You left Gohan! Goten was afraid to meet you because you weren't there when he was born! Don't you-” her voice became choked. “Don't you know how much your leaving… affects us?”

She couldn't hold it back. Chichi began to sob.

Goku was taken aback. He didn't think Chichi, Gohan, and Goten were affected. He really didn't. He thought he was doing it for them.

But he….

He had hurt them? He didn't know that…. “Chichi…” he reached out for her.

She turned away from him, stood up, and began pounding her fists on his chest. “Lousy… abandoning… you… hurt me…”

“Chichi… please…” Goku looked down at the crying woman, finally, after all those years, venting how she felt, her hurt, her pain..

And Goku hated himself for it.

His heart was pure, yes, but that didn't mean he never felt remorse or regret. And right now, he felt more regretful than any other time in his life.

“Chichi….”

“Shut up! SHUT UP!! You left me!! How could you….” she finally stopped punching her husband. “How could you….” and broke down once again in sobs, sitting on their bed.

“Chichi…. I… I'm sorry….” Goku held her hand and sat down with her. This time, she didn't take her hand away.

“All.. all I want to know…” she said, once she had calmed down. “Is that you won't leave again… and that I won't break. You leaving for seven years… it was worse than hearing that you died after you defeated Cell.”

“Chichi, do you remember what I said back at Kami’s Lookout after we came back from fighting Majiin Buu?” Goku suddenly put his arms around Chichi, and she looked up at him, a little suprised. Goku wasn't one to show affection.

“N-no..” That was seven months ago. How was she supposed to remember?

“I told you I was back for good. I told you not to worry, because I wouldn't be leaving you anymore. I did feel bad for missing Goten growing up. Same with Gohan. And do you remember what I said after I told you I was back for good?”

“No…” “That I loved you, Chichi. And I'll say it again. I love you.” The Sayian looked down at his wife.

And she looked back at him, about to cry again.

“Goku, I love you too-” Chichi was cut off by her husband gently pressing his lips to hers. Chichi was shocked this time.

Rarely did he even give her a peck on her cheek, and now he was kissing her….?

It felt like a drink of cold water on a hot day.

She kissed him back, leaning into their kiss. She felt safe, warm, and comforted. And Goku…

Goku felt the same.

Execpt his feelings were on a bigger scale.

He felt like he was home.

Chichi broke their kiss. “Wow… that…”

“I'll try to do that more often. I love how your cheeks glow afterwards.” he smiled that trademark smile of his, his eyes full of warmth and love.

“You…!” Chichi began to get mad, but instead bursted into laughter and playfully tackled Goku. The two laughed, and then Chichi laid her head on Goku’s chest, nuzzling into it.

Goku wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “Don't leave…” Chichi said, about to fall asleep.

 

“Why would I? If I'm with you, I'm home."


End file.
